


A Scotsman Clad in Kilt....Is Tempting as Hell

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Can we all just imagine that for TWO seconds?, John shirtless and in a kilt, Kilt!Lock, Kilts, M/M, Two seconds of unbearable hotness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock comes home to find that John has -thoroughly- enjoyed his evening out, kilt and all, he is prepared to ignore the jealous rage that threatened.  Until John issues him a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scotsman Clad in Kilt....Is Tempting as Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts), [MyLittleCornerOfSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/gifts), [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).



> I have a serious problem. That problem is that there is NOT ENOUGH KILT!LOCK IN THE WORLD TO SATISFY ME. This may also come with a sequel. In time. 
> 
> Entirely inspired by the song The Drunken Scotsman. If you have not listened to it, damnit, go listen to it, and pay attention to the lyrics, because it is FRAKKING HYSTERICAL.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I see you have made an idiot of yourself.”    
  
John opened a bleary eye and stared up at Sherlock.  He closed it again and chuckled.  An idiot was the last thing he had made of himself.  He smirked and opened both his eyes, blinking against the sunlight streaming into the flat.  He glanced down.  Shirt and shoes missing.  Kilt, sporran and socks still on.  Excellent.  Bloody things were expensive to replace.    
  
“You seem rather pleased.”    
  
John snorted.  “Ladies love the kilt.”    
  
Sherlock huffed and let his eyes trail down the relaxed form of one John Watson.  Golden skin was on full display, and the kilt had ridden up to his mid thigh.  “It appears two ladies loved it yesterday.”    
  
John held up a triumphant hand.  “Three~!”    
  
Jealousy curled in his stomach, hot and thick.  He scoffed.  “You lower yourself John.”    
  
“Actually, that was the ladies and gent.  On their knees to be precise.”  John winked at Sherlock.  “You should come next time.”  He snickered at his choice of wording.  “People would be on their knees for you in a heartbeat.”  
  
“Would you?”  Sherlock savored the shock on John’s face, watching tension re-enter every golden muscle in his body.  He stared at John, daring him to say something, say anything.    
  
John sat up with a smirk, sliding the kilt further up his thighs.  He watched Sherlock’s eyes go dark, his pupils dilating the longer he stared.  “You’ll have to put a kilt on and see, now, won’t you?”  
  
The kilt was so high it covered almost nothing.  It was easy to see John becoming aroused the longer he stared.  Sherlock raised his eyes to John’s.  A challenging look.  With a jolt he realized what John was doing.  A game.  This was a game.  He smirked, and licked his lips, pleased to see John’s eyes drop to stare.  “Yes.  I shall.”  His voice was a low purr.  It was rewarding to watch John shudder, and the bulge beneath the kilt become obscene.    
  
Sherlock broke their eye contact and strode away towards the door.  He heard John muffle a groan as he pulled on his coat and scarf.  He paused a moment and pressed a hand to the erection tenting his trousers.  He had to see a man about a kilt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
